In a production process procedure of paint brushes in the brush manufacturing industry, it is an indispensable step to assemble a handle on a paint brush head, that is, to push a handle into a glue-filled brush head. Currently, machinery in national brush manufacturing industry still needs to be developed and improved. Most of the brush manufacturing machines are designed and manufactured by respective enterprises at different technological levels, and many steps require entire manual operations.
Particularly, a handle assembly step greatly depends on manual work, and has low production efficiency and a low level of automation, which results in a serious problem. Therefore, a design of an automatic handle assembly system suitable for application in many types of paint brush handles has certain practical significance for the improvement of production efficiency of paint brushes, improvement of product quality, and reduction of production costs, and the like.